comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Arrow (s3 ep11 Midnight City)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA TEAM ARROW DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE CW ARROW IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode opens on a fantasy sequence where Oliver is dreaming that he decided to stay behind with Felicity instead of going to the duel; when he starts bleeding from his mouth, she backs away from him, screams, and he wakes up in the cabin where he was brought by Maseo last week. Tatsu brings him a cup of herbs and tea, and she says that the two aren't still in contact but that Maseo called her for Oliver's sake. Maseo brings Oliver back to his cot, saying that he will return to Nanda Parbat once the storm has passed. Oliver is concerned that Ra's will kill Maseo if he discovers that he saved Ollie. Maseo tells him to worry instead about what's happening in Starling. When a girl is being attacked in the Glades by one of Brick's men, Black Canary tries to stop him and is nearly killed before Arsenal rescues her. Back at the Foundry, both he and Diggle try to convince her to stop putting herself in danger but she says without Oliver, people are afraid of Canary. Thea and Chase pass one another outside Verdant for what is apparently the first time since the kissed. There's awkward flirtation and he leaves. Merlyn shows up to tell her that she needs to leave the city with him and ask why she still hasn't packed. She says that she won't leave until after he tells her the truth, but he won't. The mayor comes to see Captain Lance at the police department with civic leaders including Ray Palmer, who suggests calling in the National Guard since increasing money to the police will take time to take effect. Brick enters, telling his men to kill everyone except the mayor and alderman, and to take those two hostage. Between Ray, Lance and Laurel, they take down the gunmen, but not before three aldermen were taken. At the cabin, everything is awkwardly silent. Oliver tells Tatsu that he doesn't want Maseo to head back to the League; Tatsu says they can't stop him, that he still blames himself for "what happened" and that he's taken on his League of Assassins name, leaving Maseo behind. Flash back to Hong Kong five years ago, and Oliver and Maseo have tracked Tatsu to a club; it's a Triad front. As they're discussing their plan to get her back, two men come up and put guns in their backs. China White is there; apparently she had a deal with Maseo for the Alpha in exchange for Tatsu. In the police department, Felicity tells Lance that Arrow is gone and is surprised to learn he thinks Sara is back in town. Laurel takes one of Brick's men into interrogation, threatening to lock him up in Belle Reve, where members of Salazar's gang are kept...under charges of killing Salazar. He folds, telling her where to find Brick. Arsenal comes to see Malcolm at Thea's apartment, warning him to stay off Thea. Malcolm tries to scare him off, saying that eventually she'll figure out that he's lying to her and he'll lose her. Malcolm dismisses him. At Palmer Technologies, Ray admits that he froze at first, flashing back to his wife's death, but that he stood up to the gunmen to protect Felicity. He admits that the A.T.O.M. project was started to avenge Anna, but now it's about protecting the people he cares for, particularly her. Roy is going out to find Brick with Laurel, while Diggle stays behind to keep an eye on a surveillance program. As Brick and company drive through an alley, Arsenal and Canary stop them with explosives; they get back on the road after beating up the heroes, though, and when Arsenal puts an arrow in Brick he kills one of his hostages out of spite. When Laurel comes to see Lance at the mayor's office, he asks her about Sara again. Brick calls and demands to see the mayor in person. Merlyn comes to see Thea, telling her about Ra's (altohugh not about Sara's death) to try and convince her to go with him. Laurel is watching reports on the alderman's murder when Felicity comes to see her and talk about what happened. Laurel has realized that she can't be Sara, and that she's done trying. Felicity gives her a pep talk, saying that maybe what Team Arrow does is not to honor the dead but to help the living. Laurel says she thought Felicity quit. The mayor and Ray Palmer meet Brick, who says he wants the city and the police out of the Glades or he'll kill the aldermen. Lance calls Felicity for help, and she says that while Arrow is really gone, she knows where to find the Canary. In the cabin, Maseo prepares to leave, while Oliver and Tatsu try to stop him. She kisses him and it gives him pause but he sees men outside. They are League members who are looking for Oliver's body. He says he tracked footprints to the cabin, and that Oliver is still alive. When the men won't leave and instead find Tatsu, she and Maseo kill the four of them. In flashback, Maseo gives the Alpha to China White; it's a fake, and she tells her men to kill them all. Oliver and Maseo fight their way out with Tatsu, but White gets away. In the Foundry, Diggle and Roy are having a drink together, toasting Oliver. Felicity comes in to tell Team Arrow that they need to work even though Oliver is gone. Diggle is down for it, especially since the mayor is going to fold. Laurel calls Lance, impersonating Sara using Felicity's software. THey learn that one of the aldermen has a pacemaker, so they try to ping it with a GPS. At Palmer Tech, Felicity comes and asks for the helicopter keys, promising him not to crash. Team Arrow travels via helicopter to 16th and Kent, where the aldermen are being kept. At Brick's place, they see the chopper and the men are sent to take them out, but Team Arrow blows through the first group of them with ease, Laurel moving on to billy clubs rather than her bo staff, which she can wield more effectively. They find the aldermen and start moving them to the roofwhere the chopper is waiting when Brick comes gunning for them. Laurel gets trapped behind and needs a way out. They use the voice software to distract him away from her so that she can get a jump on him, and then she leaps out the window and onto the helicopter's ladder when he's down. Back at the cabin, Maseo hides the bodies and then stabs himself to make it look like Oliver bested him in an escape attempt. He leaves, to Tatsu's chagrin. In the flashback, the pair are reunited at home with their son. At the warehouse, Laurel continues to impersonate Sara when Lance comes to do cleanup and tell her that the mayor is still folding on the Glades. Lance is upset when she won't go with him to get food or come see her. Thea comes and asks Merlyn why he would run, if Ra's will want them dead anywhere they go. She tells him that she isn't afraid of Ra's, and Merlyn agrees to stay. At Palmer Tech, Felicity comes, saying that the helicopter is back on the roof. She brings him the piece of hardware he'd been trying to fix on the A.T.O.M. suit, saying that maybe it's not a suicide mission if she's there to help. Chase comes to see Thea at Verdant, and then reports back to Maseo via cell phone that she isn't leaving town. WHO'S WHO: Th Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Arrow Category:Speedy Arsenal Category:John Diggle Category:Laurel Lance Category:Black Canary Category:Brick Category:Malcolm Merlyn Category:Thea Queen Category:Ra's al Ghul Category:Felicity Smoak Category:Ray Palmer Atom Category:Tatsu Yamashiro - Katana Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow